sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers: Power of the Primes
Transformers: Power of the Primes is an Internet-based animated series created by Eric S. Calderon, Adam Beechen and F.J. DeSanto, and produced by Machinima, Inc. and Tatsunoko Production, in partnership with Hasbro Studios. Based on the Power of the Primes brand of the Transformers franchise by Hasbro, it is the third and final installment of the Prime Wars Trilogy, being the direct sequel to Transformers: Combiner Wars and Transformers: Titans Return. It premiered on May 1, 2018 on go90 for the U.S. audience, and on Tumblr for the international audience. Premise :Main article: List of Transformers: Prime Wars Trilogy characters In the aftermath of the Titans' conflict that concluded into Optimus Prime's death, the rest of the Transformers must stand together in order to stop Megatronus from wiping out their species forever. During their search for the Requiem Blaster, more mysteries about Cybertron’s past will be uncovered, and a new Prime will be chosen. Cast Like its predecessors, this series features returning and newer cast members. *Gregg Berger as Grimlock and Volcanicus *Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime *Rob Dyke as Devastator *Charlie Guzman as Menasor *Mark Hamill as Megatronus / The Fallen *Jamie Iracleanos as Slug *Samoa Joe as Predaking *Jaime King as Solus Prime *Jason Marnocha as Megatron *Judd Nelson as Hot Rod / Rodimus Cron and Unicron *Matthew Patrick as Computron and Swoop *Ron Perlman as Optimus Primal / Optimal Optimus *Patrick Seitz as Overlord *Frank Todaro as Sludge and Starscream *Kari Wahlgren as Victorion *Mikey Way as Snarl *Wil Wheaton as Perceptor *Abby Trott as Windblade Episodes Production Development The series was first announced on November 29, 2016 as the third and final installment of the Prime Wars Trilogy. Hasbro announced that it would once again partner with Machinima—after having previously worked with them on the animated web series adaptation of Transformers: Combiner Wars—to produce the adaptations for Transformers: Titans Return and Transformers: Power of the Primes. Eric Calderon, showrunner of Combiner Wars, was confirmed to return for both Titans Return and Power of the Primes. In January 2017, Hasbro created a poll allowing fans to vote which Transformer will become the next Prime. The vote occurred in two stages. During the first, fans voted for the leaders of three different personality factions; honor, order and chaos. Honor was represented by Arcee, Ultra Magnus and Hound; Order by Megatron, Star Saber and Shockwave and Chaos by Thunderwing, Optimus Primal and an Unknown Evil (Deathsaurus). The winners of the first round were Ultra Magnus, Star Saber and Optimus Primal, advancing into the second round alongside the Unknown Evil as a wildcard. The poll about a month later on February 18 with Optimus Primal being chosen to become the next Prime. Casting On January 9, 2018, it was announced the Mark Hamill, who had previously voiced Megatronus in Transformers: Titans Return, would resume his role for Transformers: Power of the Primes. It was also confirmed that Ron Perlman would voice Optimus Primal, after the character was voted by fans to become the next Prime. While Gregg Berger will reprise his role as Grimlock in addition to Volcanicus, the combined robot form of the five Dinobots. Other voice actors include Jaime King, Mikey Way and Samoa Joe. Judd Nelson, Kari Wahlgren and Wil Wheaton were also confirmed to appear. Category:Anime-influenced Western animation Category:Transformers animation Power of the Primes Category:Film scores by Jóhann Jóhannsson Category:Film scores by Hildur Guðnadóttir